Kimberly Jordan and the Case of the Pokémon-Affected V1s/Transcript
Kiyoteru Hiyama: And this is where we'll stop for a lunch break. So far we've explored the green field's great wonder all around us. Oliver: I know, Mr. Kiyoteru, wasn't that fun? Yuki Kaai: Oh, I've seen some butterflies on the way and I think they're so pretty~ Kiyoteru: Why, yes, I see, Yuki-chan, trees are really nice, too. Hatsune Miku: Being surrounded by statues of people I haven't seen before makes me ponder what made them behave differently, like Himiko for example. She had engaged on making sure this country would do much better. Ryūto Gachapoid: Yeah, and I bet there were heroes such as Mochizuki Chiyome because she was so cool! Sugar: My mama believes that I'm special just the way I am, even with my hat on, of course. Spicy: Uh-huh, she does the same with me too. Rana: Has anyone got a picnic blanket for sitting on the ground? Kiyoteru: Let's see... *puts down his travel bag and takes out the picnic blanket* I packed it for the field trip for this class. OK, class, it's lunchtime! (LOLA screaming as she approaches engulfed by flames) Miku: Kiyoteru-san, get the youngsters away from here while I deal with Lola! Something's ironically wrong with her. Kiyoteru: OK... Yuki: Pick me up, Kiyoteru-san, I can't run that fast! Kiyoteru: I will, Yuki-chan... *lifts Yuki onto his back* ...here we go. *carries Gachapoid in his arms* This way, kids! (Oliver, Rana & Otomachi Una screaming as they run away with Kiyoteru carrying the younger kids) Miku: I'll use this fire extinguisher because I'm so prepared with everything! *takes out the fire extinguisher and uses it to extinguish the flames on Lola* LOLA: *stops screaming* Oh, thanks, Miku, I didn't know something fiery happened to me. I was making a feast for the cuties of the Great Crossover like the Care Bears and Yoshis, but suddenly, a flame crashed down on me, they all were so shocked and frightened at the same time! Miku: And they ran away just like my class? LOLA: Yep, and when I moved, some things had been completely incinerated, so I had to move here. Hang on, where's my old buddy Miriam? Miriam: *weakly* Over here, you two... *groaning* I can't stand up... Miku: Miriam? What's wrong with you? Miriam: Oh, Miku, I'm trying to run, but something pinned me down it took me too long to reach you and Lola. Can't you see what happened to my body? It's paralyzed! LOLA: I want to help you up. Miku: So do I. Miriam: *exhales* That's very kind of you both... I hope I'll feel better in no time. (1 minute later in the living room) LOLA: Now, Miriam, I'm doing my best to be very careful making you something that's good for your body. Miriam: But how? I'm still paralyzed and there's no easy cure for a human Vocaloid like me. Miku: Steady, Lola, the flames are still inside you to ignite literally~ Kimberly Jordan: Don't you girls worry, I, the one and only Kimberly Jordan, who can be preferably referred to as Kimberly AJ, am here to save the day! Miku: Boy, am I so glad to see you again, Kimberly, I saved my class from the flames I extinguished on Lola who still has literal burns inside. Kimberly: Hmm, I see what you mean, Miku, I checked back on my computer that there are so many ways to cure the burns in the Pokémon world, but this isn't just only Pokémon, it's the Great Crossover. So I have a genius idea to make a tasty treat that can cure the burns and that must be... the Ice Berry Cake! So, I'll be the first to make it since Lola is still affected by the burns. Miku: Then this must be a job for... *dashes away to change her outfit and comes back with a detective outfit* ...Detective Miku, on the case of something strange coming out of nowhere! Miriam: But what types of Pokémon had already affected me and Lola? *groaning* I really need some cushions... LOLA: Take a deep breath, Miriam, I'm trying my best. Kimberly: Well, Lola, I have to answer Miriam's question; maybe it's the mad Pokémon that got you both. Detective Miku, search for clues while I find the Ice Berries. Miku: You got it, master Kimberly. (scene cuts to Kimberly in Route 36 of the Pokémon World) Kimberly: Excuse me, ma'am, I need an Ice Berry for Vocaloid Lola. And in my idea, I need plenty for making a cake. How many Ice Berries do you have? Berry farmer: I recently grew bushes full of Ice Berries and they're ripe enough for harvest. Feel free to take some, if you like. Kimberly: Thanks~! It's a good thing I've got my bucket with me. Now I'll have to use some harvesting tools... *puts on her skating gloves and takes out handheld pruning shears to cut the Ice Berries off the bush* I've gotten faster than lightning to prepare myself. (scene cuts to Miku searching for clues) Miku: The master of the Great Crossover said that there might be mad Pokémon that got Lola and Miriam. Wonder if they left some footprints... *spots footprints nearby her* Hm-hmm, found some. I'll just follow to see who left these... (scene pans over to Kimberly in Pewter City) Kimberly: I am so lucky I've got these berries in this bucket. I'll have them refrigerated with a portable cooler so I can keep traveling. Hang in there, Lola, I'm coming to save you~! LOLA: Here it is, Miriam, I made you a fruit salad to make you move like any normal person would. I'll just have to put it down for you before I ignite. Miriam: Thanks, Lola... Clefairy: *approaching offscreen* Excuse me? Are you the one who looks like a human? LOLA: Why, yes, I'm Lola, a Vocaloid from the Caribbean, and I am a cook who can make any type of food folks can wish for. I'm waiting for the Great Crossover master Kimberly of the USA to bring me an Ice Berry or two. Miriam: And I'm Vocaloid Miriam from South Africa. I'm the one in the couch. Clefairy: Pretty nice to meet you, Lola and Miriam, I am Clefairy, that's my species of Pokémon. I was first thought to be a NORMAL type, but I've turned out to be a FAIRY type. Now those of my species can do any move they wish to take, no matter what kind of types. LOLA: I'll go get the ice since Kimberly and Miku have set off those missions the American girl had planned. Clefairy: Missions, you say? I love missions~! I'll be the first Pokémon to be Miku's assistant and the primary move I have is Metronome. So, I'll go help, OK? *hops away with her wings fluttering* Miriam: What is Metronome? LOLA: Now that I'm self-neutralized, I think we should go find out ourselves. Don't worry; I'll take you to the wagon and put some cushions in it, OK? *picks up Miriam* You're gonna be OK, Miriam, I promise. (scene flashes to Kimberly after finishing the Ice Berry harvest) Kimberly: Thanks for allowing me to pick some Ice Berries, ma'am, see you later~! *runs with a bucket full of Ice Berries* Now, what's next in my cake idea? Oh, I got it; all cakes need sugar for a good taste, so I'm going to Reader Rabbit's realm where the Sugarcane Plantation of Addition & Subtraction is. Time to use my dimensional tool~ *takes out the dimensional watch and puts it on her wrist* I cross my heart hoping this works... (wild Pokémon making natural noises with surprised faces) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan